Gaspar Guevara
Gaspar Guevara (born 1975) is a minor character in The IT Files. Gaspar is a part of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency and works in the security department, the vice-head and tends to work the shifts that run into the night at the ITEA HQ. Biography Gaspar was born in Granada, Granada, Spain, his name chosen as his parents were fans of alliteration. As a child Gaspar idolized the National Police force and was known in high school as being a straight edge, never even drinking, let alone smoke or do drugs. Upon graduation Gaspar attended the Avila's Police Academy, learning both French and English to help ensure he'd be chosen along with avoiding doing anything that could lead to a conviction. A couple of years after joining the NP Gaspar was put on the fast track for the Grupos Operativos Especiales de Seguridad, or GOES, a unit roughly equivalent to that of a Special Weapons And Tactics (SWAT) team. It took Gaspar over a year but he became a member of GOES and participated in a few notable incidents, including foiling a hostage situation at a bank in Madrid. Unfortunately after the bank incident Gaspar was a accused of stealing some safety deposit boxes and promptly framed, the contents of some of the stolen boxes found in his locker. While managing to avoid jail time Gaspar was sentenced to community service and kicked out of the National Police. After spending nearly a year as a bartender to make ends meet Gaspar managed to get a job in private security, then spending most of his money to appeal the guilty verdict he'd received before. Luckily after nearly three years the true person behind the theft was caught when it was discovered he'd given a stolen ring to his fiancee for their engagement. Vindicated, Gaspar's criminal record was cleared but he knew returning to the GOES wouldn't happen. Fortunately his work in private security was well-received and eventually Dieter Bran contacted Gaspar, offering him a job with security for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. Happy to move on, Gaspar moved to London and became known as the evening head of security for the ITEA HQ. Soon after moving to London Gaspar began dating Becky Newman. When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Gaspar was trapped inside ITEA HQ. Gitana Brook was revealed to be Gaspar's secret lover, the two having been hooking up for some time, and they were outed as they feared they might never make it home. Later, during the reception for the wedding of Suzanna Ortiz-Volt and William Volt, Gaspar vowed to confess the truth to Becky if he was ever able to leave the building. When time unfroze Gaspar made good on his word, resulting in Becky breaking up with him. Personal Information * Current Age: 34 * Height: 5'10.75" * Weight: 174 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Brown * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women Relationships Romances * Gitana Brook, Lover * Becky Newman, Ex-Girlfriend Security Co-Workers * Dieter Bran * Rhonda Evens * Coriander Blankfein * Carmen Pared * Nikita Jain * Leonard Sharp * Esther Torres * Yelena Nikitin * Franklin Adams * Neske Schermer * Zenon Sokalski * Jin Pierce * Ashe McArthur * Jayna Jacobs * Christina Merritt * Perry Pike Friends * David Falk, also Co-Worker * Takahishi Nakamura, also Co-Worker * Caesar Francisco, also Co-Worker * Marcus Corrado, also Co-Worker * Suzanna Ortiz-Volt, also Co-Worker * Kioni Abasi, also Co-Worker * Palmira Tiago Appearances * The IT Files: Lucienne's Adjustment * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 Trivia * Gaspar is based on actor Eduardo Noriega. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA